


55

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	55

55  
整个春天两个人都很忙，奔波在片场和活动地点之间，也各自在谈新的品牌代言。业内和王凯同一类型的小生还有一些，但靳东这个年纪这个定位的实在太少了，物以稀为贵总是没错的，他能接触到的资源明显层次更高，一汽红旗几十年从来没找过代言人，这回也主动向他伸来橄榄枝。四月初靳东向剧组请了两天假，半夜飞回北京，准备次日下午参加过法网的活动就直接飞长春，争取和一汽集团的领导见个面，然后从长春回深圳剧组。  
他平常开路虎，临上飞机之前让留在北京的司机把车开到机场停车楼，寻着车位找过去的时候发现王凯的保姆车就停在路虎旁边。这事儿靳东之前随口和王凯说过，但确实没想到王凯会特意回来，惊喜极了。他没上自己的车，冲司机一摆手，直接拉开了保姆车的门。这人明显也是刚从剧组过来的，身上还裹着黑色的长外套，棒球帽直压到眉骨，他个儿高，得穿180或者185的码，人瘦得在衣服里直晃荡。靳东回手把门关了，问他：“请了几天假？”  
“没请假，偷偷跑出来的。”  
王凯把身边座位上的背包拿开，靳东坐过去，很自然地摩挲了一下他的手背，笑道：“啧，你怎么也学坏了。可别让孔导抓住，回头再给你脸色看。”  
“这几天都在B组，应该没事儿。”保姆车倒出车位驶向一楼出口，王凯打个呵欠，“昨天拍了大夜，今天又拍了一天，明天白天黄导就没给我排，明儿晚上接着大夜。”  
“就这么点儿休息时间还折腾一趟干嘛，有这工夫踏踏实实睡一觉多好。”  
靳东虽然嘴上埋怨，其实不过是半真半假，意思意思而已，王凯自然听得出来，便笑吟吟地承认：“我可不就是回来睡个踏实觉的么？”他转头看向靳东，眼睛澄澈如水，“哥，没有比在你身边更踏实的了。”  
靳东隔着座位扶手搂住他肩膀，想想不够，又拉过人来吻了一下：“都跟谁学的，说的比唱的还好听。”  
王凯大笑：“不不，我唱的肯定更好听，不信过两天你看。”他眨眨眼，“我又要上北京台那个唱歌的节目啦。”  
既然说了要睡个踏实觉，靳东便不肯半夜三更再折腾王凯，两人一觉黑甜睡到次日中午，王凯醒来心满意足伸个懒腰，大猫似的，靳东也醒了，从背后贴上来，轻轻咬他肩膀侧颈发尾，力度准确地控制在能感觉到疼和不会留下印子之间，被咬的那个也不躲，并不坚决的低声抗议：“诶，晚上还有个大夜呢……”  
硬而热的东西楔进臀缝里，靳东探手去够王凯前边儿，刚上手就笑了，叼着他耳垂吮：“哦，打算硬着回去拍大夜？”  
王凯一缩，像是被吹在耳边的热气烫着了似的，靳东的手转而向下，捞住阴囊拢在热乎乎的掌心里揉搓。王凯原本对他就是从来没有抵抗力的，又享受又忍耐地捱了一阵，喘息着小声说：“哥，要不还是做吧……你别太狠了就行……”  
靳东从枕头下边摸出润滑，毫不吝惜地挤进王凯臀沟：“嗯，我有数。”  
他的嗓音本来就磁，此刻还夹杂着毫不掩饰的欲望和爱意，沉沉的起了沙，王凯喘息更急，只是他很快就顾不上别的了。靳东看似温柔，然而不可抗拒地进入了他的身体，连抽插都比往常温吞许多，阴茎和穴口摩擦的感觉清晰得令人毛发颤栗，王凯甚至能感觉到茎身上凸起的每根血管，快感一层层浸透血脉筋肉再渗进骨缝里，他呻吟出声，全忘了刚才要求靳东别太狠了的那个人也是自己，转而喘着要靳东再快一点重一点，靳东吻着他薄薄的肩胛答应下来。  
前边撸着，后边操着，王凯射得要比靳东早一点儿，靳东最后拔出来射在他侧腰和后背上，王凯半闭着眼睛伸手一抹，靳东在他屁股上拍了两巴掌：“赶紧，起来洗澡。机票买了吗？”  
“嗯，买了，”王凯勾着靳东的脖子亲他一口，是个很乖很甜的师弟样子，“哥，那我起了，你再睡会儿。”  
靳东看了眼床头的表，笑道：“我也不睡了，待会和你一块走，还约了人。”  
这回出门两人便各自上车，王凯直奔机场，靳东开着路虎去了儿子的幼儿园。刚吃过午饭不久，还不到放学的时间，但靳东的好处是可以刷脸，没费什么事就把儿子接出来了，买了零食玩具哄着，小孩儿也挺兴奋，到家下车的时候闹着非要爸爸抱，靳东干脆把儿子架上肩膀坐着，问他：“高不高？”  
男孩儿脆生生地答他：“高！”  
靳东哈哈一笑，驮着儿子进了门。  
别墅里这会儿很安静，老人孩子都在午睡，李佳也有点春困，直到楼下隐约传来孩子的笑声才觉得不对。楼梯将将下到一半，靳东的背影径直扑进她眼里，清晰得让人感到陌生，然后又瞬间变得模糊起来。她眨掉眼里漾起的泪，一步步走下台阶，千言万语无从说起，嘴唇翕动许久，最后冒出句没什么意思的酸话：“今儿什么风把你吹回来了？”  
靳东回头时脸上的笑意还未完全散去，只那双眼睛是冷的硬的，李佳忽然间底气全无。她用孩子吓唬靳东也是一时气不过，原本没想到靳东会在颁奖典礼上说出那番话，她甚至希望过王凯听了会不会忍不下去离开靳东，或者两个人吵一架也好，然而除了几句不疼不痒的感谢之外一切照旧，靳东还是不肯回家，搞得她拿不准他是真为了孩子和自己服了软，抑或只是说给旁人听的。眼下靳东回来了，她却更拿不准他了。  
“中午还没吃饭，家里有没有现成的？”靳东问。  
“我——我去给你炒个饭吧。”李佳把脸颊边的几缕头发掖回耳后，“要放点火腿吗？”  
靳东随便一点头，跟着李佳往厨房走，靠在门口看着她手忙脚乱地找锅铲找调料，在米饭滋啦下锅的那个瞬间开了口：“最近你消停点，那些通稿不要买了。”  
李佳忙着把米饭炒散，有口无心地点头应下：“哦好——”她手里的锅铲停了，扭头看着靳东，“我没有……”  
靳东笑都懒得笑，下巴扬起来朝锅里点点：“炒啊，要糊了。”


End file.
